please smile for me
by Bunny103
Summary: heroine just broke up with Toma. Shin and Ukyo will be there to comfort. But toma seems to be still in love with her but shin doesn't want her to get hurt a again.
1. Chapter 1: The down fall

Please smile for me

I don't own amnesia or characters only the people who created it… you know what I mean.

This event actually happened about a week ago

Chapter 1: The Downfall

Prologue

She look's banged up both mentally and emotionally. But everyday she walks outside with a smile on her face because that who she is and she sits alone with no one by her side except for me. I tell her please don't cry and she then look at me with a smile on her face but in her eyes it has seemed as she cried.

* * *

><p>This is where the story begins…<p>

I don't understand why Toma would do this now especially how stressful everything has been this week because of finals. Toma even gave me a heart-shaped necklace with real diamonds and I even met his family.

It makes me think how stupid I was when this whole thing happened and I remember how nervous I was when I was going to meet his family it was the day when school let out. We were dating for about 7 months.

But what really makes me mad is that he couldn't say it to my face like a man. Instead he called me and said, "This isn't your fault, I'm just not ready for a high school relationship yet. But we can still be friends."

Yeah that's what they all say even though they don't mean it. But you can't play with someone heart that way. I even tried so hard to tell my mom I was fine even though I was crying. I will probably never get a chance like this again because no one ever notices that I am there.

But I won't let this stop me, I am strong...

* * *

><p>sorry this chapter is really short chapter I'll try to make it longer next time<p>

oh and by the way after that incident my mom made me go to the doctors and apparently I was actually sick so that was the main stress which apparently I had for a week and i had to take it on saturday but i wasn't the only one there were two other guys besides me

But tell me what you think of this

.


	2. Chapter 2:Don't cry

Oh by the way in the 1st chapter in the prolouge that was shin...Well anyway back to the story.

* * *

><p>flashback:A day after Toma and I breakup<p>

"Toma and I broke up." I texted to shin-sempai. "Why?" Shin asked. "He said he wasn't ready..." "Well if you need anything I am here for you." Shin replied.

End of flash back.

* * *

><p>A couple days after the stressful week...<p>

I can't believe it's already been two days since Toma and I broke up. Hopefully this week will be better... You know I wonder what Toma has been thinking about since then. Walking down the hall forgetting that I am at school saying out loud, "But why should I give shit! I shouldn't even be thinking about him and besides we're not even together anymore!" Oh shit! I said that to loud! Hoping that Toma wasn't near by.

* * *

><p>As I was freaking out I didn't even notice someone hugging me saying,"Well I can be with you Hero-chan!" Wait that sounds like Ukyo-kun...Is it? Then all of a sudden I see Shin-sempai saying, "Ukyo get off her pervert." Wow I was actually right, I'm never right. "No! She's mine!" as Ukyo said while hugging me tighter. "Don't make me come over there and punch you." said Shin-sempai. I began to laugh when Ukyo said,"You just want her for yourself Shin-sempai!" "Shut up! I do not! shin yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>It made Shin and me blush. Soon Ukyo left and then it was just me and Shin. He asked me " So how are you feeling?" As i was about to reply back I all of a sudden see Toma staring at me. But it wasn't a mean look... I really don't know what kind of a look that was. " I'm fine..." I replied. "Well then smile for me and don't cry ok?" Shin said. I smiled for him.<p>

* * *

><p>I wonder why he stared at me as I was talking to Shin in fact before we broke up he would usually interupt us or even Ukyo. When I was at a table with mainly all guys he would stare. He even does that now... he must be jealous. But I shouldn't be besides he said he wasn't ready yet.<p>

* * *

><p>But it's funny how after the person who played with your heart still looks at you but still ignores you completely. You start to wonder why?...<p>

* * *

><p>make a review for me till i figure out the next chapter<p>

thanks


	3. Chapter 3 The truth behind the reason wh

sorry its been a while i ve been sick

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:The truth behind the reason why<p>

What was I thinking he wasn't really looking at me... Only someone else. I thought Toma-san said he wasn't ready, I thought I could believe him but now I lost my

respect for him because i was only his test subject and nothing more. It hurts me to think why I was chosen to be the test subject because I am a person to and I have

feelings.

* * *

><p>2 months later...<p>

Ever since Toma-san broke up with me I have come to realize is true objective. He may not realize it now because he's young. But he better realize it soon because

one

of these days he going to get hurt.

The reason why I say this is because this is just a game to him and I was the test subject and out of all people it had to be me. It pisses me off when I found out and it

kind of hurts me to.

* * *

><p>The way I found out was when I played truth or dare and someone asked if I ever kissed Toma-san. Of course I said yes, but that's when i heard once he broke up with<p>

me. He immediately asked another girl asked but she said, "That's not how I roll." The thing is that the year before any of this happened he tried to ask me out.

But I didn't realize it than he ask these two other girls and they both said no. Then finally he asked me again and i said yes. The funny part about this is he broke up

with me right after marching band ended just like the year before when he lost interest too. My mom said she's not going to let me date him again unless he earns her

respect back. I am not putting this on his mother because she like me from the very start and she doesn't want me to get again either.

* * *

><p>There is one more thing I don't understand why do people change in high school.<p>

* * *

><p>Plz review<p> 


End file.
